The Truth
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Rodney goes on a mission to find out the truth behind a rumor. Sparky.


Title: The Truth

Author: Earllyn

Rating: K+

Pairing: Sparky

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlantis! I know, I too was shocked to find out.

Author's note: The character of Lt. Rebecca Douglas is my own creation. Credit also goes to Sally Lizzie for the ideas behind the flashbacks. She has been featured in several of my fics so if you want to use her _please ask!_

* * *

Rodney was in his lab working on his newest scientific breakthrough when suddenly a hand was thrust in front of his face, palm up. He looked up and saw Zelenka standing beside him, looking very smug. 

"Pay up!" He demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"They kissed. Now pay up!" Zelenka demanded again.

"Who kissed?"

"Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard! Now we had a bet and I said they would kiss before the New Year. Now pay up!"

"Where did you hear this?" Rodney asked. There was always some kind of rumor going around. The latest had been that Rodney was having an affair with… well never mind. Needless to say, it was _very_ false!

"Lt. Douglas. Now pay up!"

Rodney got up and headed for the door. "Not until I find out it is true!"

Rodney found Becca in the gym running. "Uh, Lt. Douglas? Can I ask you something uh…sensitive?"

She stopped running and went over to her water bottle. "Depends on what it is."

"Well Zelenka said that you said that Elizabeth and Colonel Sheppard were seen kissing. I want to know if it is true."

She took a drink. "It is true. There were witnesses."

"_Who!"_

"Major Lorne, Lt. Cadman, Dr. Heightmeyer, and Chuck."

"Chuck?"

"The technician."

"Ok. Thanks." Rodney said and went to go find out the truth.

Rodney decided to talk to Kate first, as they had a history and it would be easier to get the information from her. His optimism was short lived because when he walked into her office he thought he was a flash of annoyance.

"Rodney. To what do I owe this visit?" She asked pleasantly.

"Rumor has it you saw the kiss between Elizabeth and Colonel Sheppard." He said, getting strait to the point.

"And what if I did?" She asked pleasantly.

"I want to know what happened."

Kate sighed. "Why?"

"Look I just do ok?"

"Fine. It started this morning…"

**Kate's flashback**

"So I'll see you next Wednesday morning." Elizabeth stated, walking with Kate out of her office.

**End Kate's Flashback**

"Wait! Who's office?" Rodney interrupted.

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. I was just wondering."

"It was her office. We have coffee together every Wednesday morning. May I continue?"

"Go ahead."

**Kate's Flashback Part Two**

Kate walked down the walkway and passed John. She smiled pleasantly at him and he nodded to her.

"Am I too early?" She heard him ask Elizabeth. Kate turned and saw her smile at him and leaned in, kissing his cheek.

"Of course not." She said and they went into her office. They sat down at her desk and the windows went shaded.

**End Kate's Flashback**

"That's it?" Rodney asked. If that was all it was then Zelenka had _so_ not won the bet.

"That's it. Just a friendly kiss on the cheek." Kate answered, amused.

"Great! Thanks!" Rodney cried, leaving.

Rodney wanted to go and tell Zelenka the good…bad…news but something was telling him to get more information. He decided to speak to Chuck next.

He found Chuck in the commissary, oddly enough with Major Lorne.

"Good. I can speak to both of you!" Rodney said brightly. "I wanted to know-"

"-About the rumored Dr. Weir/Colonel Sheppard kiss?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. Rumor has it you" He turned to Lorne "And you saw it."

"I saw nothing." Lorne said pleasantly.

"But I heard-"

"I. Saw. Nothing." Lorne said more firmly.

Rodney sighed and turned to Chuck. He really would have to learn the guy's whole name sometime. "And what about you?"

"Well…"

**Chuck's Flashback**

Elizabeth and Kate walked out of Elizabeth's office smiling and talking. John walked past the control stations smiling and whistling some tune. Chuck listened closer. It was Johnny Cash. Upon further listening it was I Walk The Line.

**End Chuck's Flashback**

"That's great. Can we please get to the important part?"

**Chuck's Flashback Part Two  
**

He passed Dr. Heightmeyer who smiled at him and continued on, asking Dr. Weir something. She smiled at him, answering, and they went into the office together. They sat down and the windows went shaded.

**End Chuck's Flashback**

"Wait! There was no kiss on the cheek?" Rodney asked.

"No. Why would you think that? I sit in that control room all day and have never seen them act more than professionally towards each other." Chuck stated.

Rodney studied him. "You're lying. I can tell."

Chuck calmly took a sip of his drink. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Lorne looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Fine. I'll go talk to the other witness!"

Rodney really, really didn't want to talk to Cadman. He didn't even want to _see _her. They had been closer then two human beings should _ever_ have to be. But if he was ever going to find out the truth, she was his only chance.

He found her in the infirmary with Carson. They were laughing about something and looked…cozy.

"Well isn't this nice." He interrupted, much to the annoyance of the couple. "I need to speak to you Cadman."

"About what?" She asked, irritated.

He turned to Carson. "Don't you have someone to 'heal'?"

Carson glared at him but stayed.

"I want to know about the kiss."

"What kiss?" Carson asked.

"The kiss your girlfriend was witness to. Between Elizabeth and Colonel Sheppard."

"Oh. That kiss. Well I can see why you want to know about it. It was hot!"

**Cadman's Flashback**

Laura walked up the steps, heading for the control room. She spotted John walking across the walkway to Elizabeth office. Kate was coming the other way. He smiled at her and continued on to Elizabeth, saying something to her. She smiled at him and when he was near enough, grabbed him by the shirt and started kissing him passionately. He broke the kiss, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into her office, closing the door and causing the windows to become shaded.

**End Cadman's Flashback**

"What!" Rodney cried. "I don't believe you!"

"I only know what I saw. Ask Kate. Or Chuck. They'll tell you." Cadman smirked.

"I did." He said through clenched teeth. "None of them would give me a strait answer!"

"Well maybe if you spent more time out of your cave you'd see more!"

Rodney growled and stormed out.

--------------------------------------

"Did you hear what Rodney's up to?" Elizabeth asked John, sitting down at a table in the commissary.

John glanced over at the depressed scientist who was glaring at Zelenka. Zelenka also seemed upset and depressed. "Yeah. Apparently he was trying to find something out."

"What happened yesterday morning. He thinks something happened between us."

"Nothing out of the ordinary." John said confused.

"I know. But he seemed to think something did."

**Flashback**

John and Elizabeth walked into her office, John shading the windows. They preferred to talk in private rather then n a fishbowl.

An half an hour later they were finished.

"So I'll see you after the mission." Elizabeth stated, getting up from her desk.

"It won't be over until late."

"It's fine John. Promise you'll wake me up instead of just sneaking into the room."

He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I will." He promised, lightly kissing her.

**End Flashback**


End file.
